The present invention relates generally to the field of sterilization or disinfection systems and methods.
Infection is a primary concern in health care settings. Bacteria and other potentially harmful microbes can generate infections when they enter the body through wounds, catheter entrance sites, and other openings in the body, thereby bypassing the body""s natural defenses. Infections, often absent at the time of admission to a hospital, are a serious source of morbidity, mortality, and excess cost in health care settings.
Catheters, a frequent conduit into the body for microorganisms, are typically sterilized before insertion into the body. Further, regions of skin that are or will be breached are typically treated with antiseptic or germicidal chemicals. As evidenced by the continued high rate of infection of catheter entrance sites and/or wounds, it is clear that the present techniques for sterilizing these regions are inadequate.
While ultraviolet radiation has been used for the sterilization of disinfection of objects in some applications, ultraviolet light has long been associated with skin cancer, sunburns, and other harmful skin effects. Common wisdom and practice has encouraged the non-exposure of skin to ultraviolet radiation.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a method of sterilizing or disinfecting a region underneath a bandage on a patient. The method comprises an act of applying ultraviolet light to the region through the bandage.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus for sterilizing or disinfecting a region of tissue of a patient. The apparatus comprises an ultraviolet light-emitting lamp and a bandage adapted to transmit at least some of the ultraviolet light emitted by the lamp. The bandage covers at least a portion of the region of tissue.
A further embodiment of the invention is directed to a method, comprising acts of determining the transmissivity of at least a portion of a bandage to ultraviolet light, and selecting an intensity of ultraviolet light to be applied through at least a portion of the bandage. Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a bandage, comprising an ultraviolet light-transmissive film and a color-changing material coupled to the film to indicate an exposure of the film to ultraviolet light.
A further embodiment of the invention is directed to a device for use with a catheter inserted at an entrance site through skin of a patient. The device comprises a component having a conduit to retain the catheter and space the catheter from the skin of the patient near the entrance site, wherein the component is located and shaped such that the component assists in forming a substantially air-tight seal between the skin and a bandage adhered to at least a part of the component.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a device for use with a catheter inserted at an entrance site through skin of a patient. The device comprises a component having a conduit to retain the catheter and space the catheter from the skin of the patient near the entrance site, wherein the component is located and shaped such that the component assists in forming a substantially light-tight seal between the skin and a bandage adhered to at least a part of the component.
A further embodiment of the invention is directed to a method of using an ultraviolet-transmissive bandage. The method comprises acts of applying the bandage over skin of a patient, and applying ultraviolet light through the bandage to the skin.